A Lesson For Them All
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: After dangerous mission they decided to send Private to the school! Will Private make new friends and stay in the school? Or they'll find out that nothing is successful without Private. Anyway, the main aim of this story it's a humor!
1. Chapter 1 The Important Decision

**A Lesson For Them All**

_(Well, I'm still working on the title)_

_And P.S. Here's my OC Katherine, about her writes in my profile and number of this story too (all my stories are a one big story, so there's 'presequels' and 'sequels', this is one of the sequels ;))_

**Chapter 1**

**The Important Decision**

"Kowalski switch it off!" Skipper said and made a dodge again from the deathly laser.

They were in Blowhole's lab in Coney Island, his tap again. The lasers went crazy, meanwhile Blowhole was sitting safely and watching their fight. Kowalski slipped to the control panel, but there was so many buttons. Kowalski took a deep breath.

"Ok, it's under my control, that bottlenose is not smarter than me" he said.

"Kowalski, it's getting more dangerous!" Katherine said when Blowhole ordered to the lobsters to switch on the traps.

"Give me a second" Kowalski said but then something pushed him from the panel, it was one of Blowhole's traps, he flew and landed on the ground "It wasn't funny" he said when Blowhole laughed.

"Ok, stop this childish play, let's try something more evilly, for example my new machine" Blowhole said and stood up on his segway. Private slipped to him and tried to kick but Blowhole sent a laser to him.

"Watch out, Private!" Katherine said and pushed him from the laser's way.

"Rico, flamethrower" Skipper said. Rico spat it out and pointed at Blowhole "One step and he'll use it"

"Oh, I'm scared" Blowhole said ironically and the next trap threw Skipper and Rico into the air.

"Um, doc?" one lobster said.

"What?! Don't you see I have a fun-time now, red one?" Blowhole said.

"It's a good moment, I can attack him" Private said.

"No, it's too dangerous, leave it for us" Katherine stopped him and slipped with the rest towards Blowhole.

"Bad move" Blowhole said and pushed the button. It made some invisible power, which pushed them against the wall.

"What's the black magic Blowhole?"

_It's my chance _Private thought, he quietly slipped to Blowhole and before he could see him, Private grabbed his remote control and switched of the lasers.

"Well, I have always a backup plan" Blowhole said and took the second remote control. It opened the hole in the floor to the pool full of piranhas. Then lobsters pushed there Private.

"Skipper, catch him!" Katherine said and went to stop lobsters, but Blowhole opened the next hole in the floor and Katherine fell there. Fortunately Kowalski was fast and grabbed her before she fell.

Meanwhile Skipper jumped to the pool and helped Private, Rico threw a rope to them. Kowalski and Katherine attacked Blowhole and Kowalski switch off the all traps and lasers. Blowhole looked at them angrily.

"Maybe this time you win, but see you soon, peng-you-ins and otter" Blowhole said.

"Actually, I'm not the otter" Katherine said.

"Well, when someone call you in your real species name you prefer calling otter, so now why do you..." **(about Katherine's species on my profile too)**

"Whatever" Blowhole said and left the lab with lobsters.

_Self-destruction in 10 seconds they heard a voice._

"This way, quickly!"

They jumped to the pool, Rico threw a meat for piranhas, they swam through the dirty underwater tunnel and sailed out to the surface a second before blew up. They got to the hard ground. Skipper helped Private who was hurt by the piranhas.

About hour later they finally came to the HQ and took a rest. Kowalski put bandages on Privates wounds, fortunately the wounds weren't deep. It was evening and they decided to go asleep earlier, but before it Skipper and Katherine went to Private.

"Private, we have to talk to you" Katherine said.

"Is it about the mission? I didn't want to fall there..." Private said lying in his bunk.

"Actually, it's not about this mission" Skipper said.

"Well, we thought about something..." Katherine said.

"And we find that the missions are too dangerous for young penguins like you, Private"

"What do you mean?"

"We want to send you to the school" Katherine said, Private gasped for a while.

"W-what?"

"It's the best for you. And you make a lot of friends"

"You don't want me in your team?"

"No. Of course we want, but... for now go to school, a normal life and maybe then if you'll want to, you can join back to the team"

Private sighed and thought about it. Maybe it was really better for him? Finally he nodded.

"Good, you'll start tomorrow, see you" Katherine said, smiled to Private and left the HQ to went back to her and Marlene's habitat.

"Goodnight"

The lights switched off and everywhere came darkness, Private was lying in his bunk, but he couldn't fall asleep. Was it his fault? If he hadn't fallen, maybe he'll not have to leave the team. He sighed again and closed his eyes, will his life change from now?...

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 An Accident

**I'm sorry it took a long time, hope you'll forgive me. Here's chapter 2! Review please!**

**Chapter 2**

**An Accident  
**

In the morning penguins woke up early, Katherine jumped to the HQ. Outside was beautiful weather, so it could be a good day, well, good for Private. But it was very risky to leave Kowalski and Rico alone. It was true that they can even blow up the HQ because of Kowalski's invention or Rico's crazy.

"We'll be back in the evening, I hope you, Kowalski, will not do any forbidden invention and blow up the zoo. And Rico, keep your crazy away... if it's possible" Skipper said while Rico was polishing his bomb.

"Aye, sir" Kowalski said and saluted, Rico saluted carelessly still focusing on the bomb.

"Yeah, don't kill each other" Katherine summed, and then she, Skipper and Private left the HQ. Kowalski walked to his lab.

"Wha doin' Kowalski?" Rico asked.

"I'm going to make an experiment"

"You can't"

"Pff, come on, what bad can happen? And besides, Skipper forbade me to do _invention_, this will be an _experiment_"

Rico shrugged.

Meanwhile Skipper, Private and Katherine already got by a penguins' car to the animals' school. It was in the middle of the forest, far from the peoples. Private sent them a pleading look.

"No. Private, just try, ok?" Katherine said. Private sighed.

"What if I... will be the worst student in the class?" Private asked, he wanted to do anything to not go there.

"Look, my dad used to be a history teacher when he wasn't in military, so I can help you sometimes. Kowalski is good at math and science... everything will be ok. And you're also a good soldier, don't worry about the P.E" Katherine said.

"Go there and make me proud of you, ok?" Skipper said and hugged Private with Katherine for goodbye. Private finally slowly walked towards school "Well, I didn't know that your father was a history teacher"

"You don't know a lot of things about me" Katherine said with a smile and went towards the car.

"You're a mystery"

Kowalski's experiment blew up, well, like always. The lab started to burning, Kowalski jumped out of the lab and closed the doors, from which was going a smoke, he looked around, Rico was sitting at the table with the fish, Kowalski cleared his throat.

"Um, nothing happened Rico, I'm... um, going outside now" Kowalski said trying to speak normally, Rico couldn't know that he blew up next invention.

Kowalski take a bucked of the water and went back to the lab. But it was still not enough, sooner or later Rico will find out it, but... Skipper hadn't to...

"Um Rico? Can you help me?" Kowalski asked, Rico nodded "Well, I need a water and it would be great if we'll repair it before Skipper comes back"

Few minutes later

"I knew that it was a bad idea to try to put out the fire by the flamethrower, Rico" Kowalski said and leaned against the wall, the fire take over almost the whole HQ and Rico went crazy because of using a weapon. "Rico, stop it now, soldier!"

But Rico didn't listen him, he laughed psychopathic. Kowalski slowly walked to the ladder and ran to the zoo storage, then he came back to the HQ with a fire extinguisher.

"Rico, keep calm again or I'll use this" Kowalski said. Rico ignored him, so Kowalski tried to put out the fire.

"edkghdf dhdeh" Rico said as a protest, but fire already disappeared.

"It was necessary, Rico" Kowalski said and looked around the HQ, black from the smoke "Ow"

"Sorry" Rico said.

"Hurry up! We must clean the HQ before Skipper and Katherine come"

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6..._

Only few seconds, they blew the smoke outside and finally cleaned the HQ. But Kowalski's experiment was still in the lab and Kowalski didn't know that it was going to blow up again...

_3... 2... 1..._

They went outside and stood straight. A second later Skipper and Katherine came, the HQ was closed by a fishbowl.

"I have to agree that I didn't expect this" Katherine said.

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asked and smiled uncomfortable and sent Rico a knowing look.

"Um, you didn't blow up the zoo or noting similar..."

"I'm proud of you" Skipper said, but then the fishbowl flew up because of the explosion and a black smoke flew out. Kowalski laughed inexpertly with Rico and sighed.

"Ok, it's our fault" Kowalski said, Rico stepped back whistling "Hey, you too, Rico!"

Skipper looked at each other with a knowing look, as if they predicted it, the fishbowl landed between them "Um we've got a trouble, right?"

"Exactly"

Meanwhile Private doubtfully took his first steps in the school...


	3. Chapter 3 The First Lesson

_SORRY again for long updating!_

**Chapter 3**

**The First Lesson**

Private walked through a corridor in the school and suddenly a bell rang. The lessons started and the students from crowded corridor went to the classes. Private looked around deserted corridor, he didn't remember where his class was. Fortunately he saw a group of students in the end of the corridor, he walked towards them. In the group were penguin with the hair like Rico, beaver and otter.

"Excuse me, do you know where class 1 have the lessons?" he asked, the students turned to them and stopped talking.

"Class 1? You're lucky, we're in class 1"

"Um, so why are you not in the class now?" Private asked, the students hesitated for the moment.

"We were... going to the class, join us"

"Oh thank you. I'm Private"

"Private? Is it your name? Anyway, I'm Tom and my friends: Luke and Lewis" penguin said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Private said and gave a hand in greeting, but the rest already turned and walked to the stairs.

"What's the first lesson?" Private asked.

"P.E." Tom said.

_Fortunately _Private thought

* * *

.

"I left you for the few hours and you can't keep HQ without any explosions?!" Skipper said.

"Sorry" Kowalski and Rico said.

"So I can't trust you. For the last time you stayed in the HQ alone"

"It was an accident! Why can't you give us the last chance?"

"It too late, soldier"

"Wait. Why we have to get a punishment, you're too demanding!" Kowalski said.

"Oh really? Do you want to be treating like soldiers in the military?"

"Yes, we do!"

"Ok"

"Really?"

"Yes, why not" Skipper said "I leave you for few days with the one of military instructors"

"Oh, um, thank you, sir" Kowalski said, Skipper and Katherine jumped out of the habitat and walked across the zoo.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"I'm giving them a lesson. See? Not only Private will lean something"

"Okay, but... from where will you get the instructor?"

"I'm looking at her now"

"What... wait. No, no, no, I'm not good at being harsh..."

"But only you and Karen were listening to those rules, so please help me"

"Ugh, okay, but I'm doing it only as a..."

"Joke" Skipper said and they laughed.

"Good idea"

* * *

"Here's our gym" Tom said when they entered a very big room with gymnastic equipments. The students were standing straight and two teachers were talking to them. One was a fox and second was a penguin, when they entered they both turned to them.

"Oh, a new student! Brilliant, come in" the penguin said "Tom" he said in other tone, Tom barely nodded as a greeting and followed Private with his gang "I'm Andrew McLevis the headmaster of this school"

"Hello, I'm Private, Private, um... Penguin" Private said and took the place next to the rest of students, he didn't have any surname.

"Good, please visit me on the lunch break, Private" Mr. McLevis said and quickly exit. Private thought about it, the headmaster's behaviour was other... more nervous when he saw Private with Tom and his gang.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Tom said suddenly what took Private from his thoughts.

"Wha... um, yes, I hope so" Private replied.

"Don't worry, I'm new in this school too"

"Oh really? How long?"

"About three weeks"

"No talks!" The fox said.

"Of course Mr. Watson" Tom said in arrogant tone, Private noticed that Tom wasn't really polite to the teachers.

* * *

"Well, good luck boys" Skipper said leaving the HQ.

"Where are you going?"

"Classified. Your instructor is topside" Skipper said and they climbed up by a ladder, Kowalski and Rico followed him "Good luck" Skipper said and jumped out of the penguins' habitat.

"Stay straight, soldiers!" Katherine ordered.

"Huh? You're the..."

"No talks!" She stopped them "Firstly, you must remember the rules: no talking, no yawing, no crying, no asking, no noises, no tiredness and no of oppositions" she said it really fast, Kowalski and Rico had troubles with remember the all rules "Any questions?"

"Well..." Kowalski started.

"I said no asking!" Katherine said.

"But, Katherine..."

"Ms. Katherine"

"Okay, Ms. Katherine, what..."

"Quiet and 100 pumps, soldier" she said and turned back to them.

"I think it'll be a long day" Kowalski whispered to Rico.

"No talks" Katherine said "150 pumps"

"Ugh"

* * *

"Okay, now's going... Private" Mr. Watson said. They were passing an obstacle course, so it was easy for Private.

"Aye, sir… oh, I mean yes, Mr. Watson" Private said and waited for a mark.

"Ready? Go!" Mr. Watson said and switched on a stopwatch. Private passed the obstacle course really fast and landed on the end of it by a somersault. Everybody applauded but the teacher didn't look happy.

"It was… dangerous! Private, you should do such a dangerous and risky things" the teacher said.

"But..."

"No buts, just go" Mr. Watson said and the bell rang, finally the break, Private was the last who left the gym.

"Hey, Private. Wow, it was really cool" Tom said.

"Really? Thanks, but the teacher didn't like it…"

"Oh come on, do you interested in teacher's rules?" Tom patted Private on the shoulder. But Private had the bed feelings that Tom isn't a good guy, but he ignored it, Tom was nice for him "If you want to join my gang, you can"

"Oh, yes I'd like to, thanks" Private replied didn't think about an answer, then he realized it was too late for change his mind.

"Good, follow us"

"Where?"

"You need an initiation" Tom said and Private followed them. _I have a bad feel that the initiation isn't something good… _Private thought.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight Hasn't A Good End

**Chapter 4**

**Fight Hasn't A Good End**

Tom and his gang leaded Private to a corridor with students' school lockers _(or school-box, I don't know how to call it lol.)_, the students moved away, when Tom came. He looked around looking for something.

"Oh, you" he said, a ferret boy with a glasses who was standing with books next to his school-box raised his head with the fear on it.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you. Come on Private" Tom said and pushed Private towards the ferret plodder.

"A-and what do I have to do?" Private asked, Tom slapped himself.

"Don't tell me that you have no ideas…" he said, Private didn't want even to know the answer "Ah, there are two options; 1 is to lock him in a school-locker or 2 is to lock him in a toilet. A choice is yours" Tom pushed Private towards the ferret and turned to his friends.

"No" Private said, Tom turned back to him with surprise on his face.

"What did you say?"

"I said no" Private repeated.

"Oh, really?"

"Didn't you hear?" Private decided to not give up.

"I see we have a new plodder here. I thought that you're an interesting person, Private"

"Maybe someone else is a boring person here" Private said "And this someone is you"

"Don't make me angry, penguin" Tom said, he became red. He went towards the ferret "I'll show you what's a tradition in this school" he tried to grab the plodder. Private quickly jumped between them.

"I'm not going to let you touch him or anyone else"

"Get off my way… or not, you can take his place" Tom said and grabbed Private, pushing him against a school-locker.

"Don't let him, Private!" a crowd of the students applauded, Luke and Levis approached looking making them 'shut up'.

"Don't help me, it'll be a childish play" Tom said to his friends.

"I don't want to fight with you" Private said and stepped back.

"Bad luck for you" Tom said kicked him, Private lost his balance and fell down.

Private saw that Tom was attacking him, so he didn't have a choice. Before Tom could touch him, Private jumped and bounced from the school-locker, passing Tom who bumped into it.

"Ow, my beak" Tom said touching his beak.

"I warmed you" Private said and jumped when he heard the voice behind him.

* * *

"Skipper, where are you, I think that I can't torture them longer" Katherine said to Skipper by a walkie-talkie.

"Come on, if they were obey they wouldn't be punished" Skipper said.

"Ok, but, when you'll come back?"

"In few days"

"What? Skipper, I told you…"

"Just keep going, they wanted it, it's not your fault, so where's the problem?"

"… Alright" Katherine rolled her eyes "Remember to tell Private you know what"

"Don't you think he'll not agree for it?"

"Yeah, I have to train Kowalski and Rico, you have to listen to Private's objections. Bad luck, bye" she said and switched off the walkie-talkie. She took the deep breath and came back to Kowalski and Rico "Are you the soldiers or breams?"

"We-we can't… any… longer…" Kowalski said doing his 158th push up.

"Stand straight, soldiers" she said, they immediately jumped and stood straight "Do pool laps… 50, now"

"I-I'm too tired, please…" Kowalski said, Rico nodded.

"60" Katherine said.

"No, no please"

"70, one word and you don't want to know the next one" Katherine said, but Kowalski fell down.

"Ok, I understand now what you and Skipper wanted to teach us" he said.

"No talks, soldier and I ordered you to stand straight, you'll be punished"

"Hey, I tired too" Rico said.

"oh, ok, I have a new task for you"

"What's this?" Kowalski stood up.

"Clean the chimps' cage"

"No! Everything, but please not the chimps'!" Kowalski said, Rico shrugged, it was 'nevermind' for him.

"Oh no, Rico, I have a better task for you" Katherine said and smiled.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mr. McLevis asked. He tried to be unhesitating but it didn't work, his voice looked as if he was always nervous "Who is in it?"

The students stepped back, Private and Tom stood in the middle, Mr. McLevis sighed and looked at Tom.

"Who started it?"

"Me" Tom said and raised his flipper a little, Private looked at him surprised. But Tom was… smiling? It was a half-smile.

"Private Penguins I want to see you in my cabinet, Tom Williams, you can go, don't do it again" Mr. McLevis said and went to his cabinet.

"It's not fair, why didn't he punish you too, Tom?" someone said.

"It's not over, Private" Tom said and left with his friends.

"It was awesome, Private" a penguin girl said, she had got long blond hair and crystal eyes "I'm Amber"

"And I'm Matt, wow, it was cool. But I don't know why Mr. McLevis didn't punish Tom" said an otter.

"Um, hi, do you think he's angry?"

"No. Mr. McLevis is never angry, I think he even can't be angry. Don't worry, he'll not be angry at you" Amber said.

"Okay, see you later" Private said and walked to the cabinet. _What will Skipper and Katherine do when they find out that he fought with someone on his first day in the school? _Private thought, he didn't want to know.

* * *

**Okay, the question; Why the headmaster didn't punish Tom? You'll find out soon ^^**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Not Well

**Sorry again! Forgive me, I'm working on a special story now, so chapters are updating long… well, sorry :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Not Well  
**

"Private, see… I don't want to punish my new student, but you know that I have to inform your carers about this accident" Mr. McLevis said, Private felt sick, he couldn't get a worse punishment "I want to see them after your lessons"

"Y-yes, Mr. McLevis" Private said nervously.

"Tell me, why did you fight?"

"I didn't fight, Tom…" maybe Private was angry at Tom, but he didn't want to blame him "It was stupid, I'm sorry"

"It's good that you admit to your guilt. I hope situation like that won't happen again"

"Of course" Private said and stood up from a chair. He walked through a round cabinet to the door "Goodbye" He went to an almost deserted corridor. It was surprise that Amber and Matt were waiting for him.

"Hey, he wasn't angry, was he?" Amber asked.

"He was, um, disappointed I think"

"Aright, let's go, don't you know where is the class, right?" Matt said. Private nodded "I supposed it"

"Oh, thank you. Do you know which lesson I have now?"

"Of course, we're in the same class" Amber said "French"

"Oh no, I've never learnt other languages"

"Don't worry, we'll help you. Oh, and listen to Tom whet he answer some questions, it's hilarious"

"I can imagine it…" Private said and they walked up by a stairs. Everywhere was silence, Private suddenly realized something. "Wait, the lessons started, so you're late because of me!"

"No, it's not your fault, but I think that out teacher will forgive us, look…" Amber said. She shook her hair and entered the class with them.

"You're late, I hope that you can explain it. Anyway, you'll stay in the class after this lesson"

"Veuillez nous excuser, nous attendions pour notre ami" Amber said in beautiful French accent.

"Oh, it that case... sit down, please" teacher said, she was a white peacock with a French beret. They took the sits in one of the benches.

"Wow, it was..."

"I get it, everybody tells me that. Anyway, Mrs. Molière is strict, but a pure accent is like a music to her" Amber whispered.

"You must have learnt this accent for a long time" Private said.

"Actually, I do not. My family comes from France"

"I didn't know it" Matt said with reproach, Amber rolled her eyes.

"Don't disturb me now, okay?" she said.

"I be hungry" Tom said when teacher asked him a question.

"Did he say it deliberately?" Private asked.

"Yep"

* * *

Kowalski was cleaning chimps' cage and it was Rico's turn for a punish. Katherine had a good idea, but it was terrible for Rico; helping the pink flamingo with brushing his feathers.

"Put them in the correct order! Don't get out any of my feathers!" Flamingo was talking to him. Rico was about putting on the ear plugs, but it'll not have a good end for him when Katherine finds out it "Give me the powder, pink. Isn't this perfume too intense?"

"Oh boy"

"Now, pint my nails" "

It's claws" Rico corrected the flamingo and suddenly felt so intense smell of perfume.

An hour later

"I-it-it w-was terrible" Kowalski said and fell down. They were standing on the top of HQ, Rico couldn't stop felling the perfume. Katherine had to keep a straight face, but it was hard, but why: because the situation was a little funny or it was painful to look at their ways to lose the smells, in Kowalski's case it was the stench.

"Alright, I hope it thaught you something… oh, Rico, please soldier…" she said. Rico put his face into the water trying to lose the perfume smell "Kowalski, don't you dare" she warmed Kowalski who was about to do it too. She slapped herself. "To the riser, soldiers!"

"Is it the end for today?" Kowalski asked with a hope standing straight with Rico.

"Is the day ended?"

"…um…"

"No. So, stay quiet"

* * *

Few other lessons passed and it was a late afternoon, Private didn't understand almost the all lessons, fortunately his new friends promised that they'll help him. Private walked alone to the entry and suddenly stopped.

Outside Mr. McLevis was talking with Skipper, Private was frozen and he didn't know what to do; escape or stay not as a coward. But it was too late for the decision, they already saw him.

"Oh…" Private moaned and walked towards them.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow, Private" Mr. McLevis said and left them.

"Private, do you want to tell me something?" Skipper asked.

_What should I do… _Private thought.

* * *

** I have a math test tomorrow, so if I survive it the next chapter will be up soon, Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Please Don't

**Yep, I survived the math test ^^ I'll try to post the new chapters sooner... thanks for reading anyway! :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Please Don't**

"Um... Well..." Private said nervously "To start with it wasn't my fault"

"Private..."

"It was Tom and he, um, wanted me to attack a plodder. I protested and he wanted to attack me. I stepped back and I didn't even know what he was going to do but he bumped into a school-locker and..."

"Private, wait..."

"And then the headmaster came and he thought that I did it. But then Tom said it was his fault, I don't know why he did it. And it wasn't my fault!" Private said it really fast.

"Ok, listen..."

"I didn't want to hit anybody I just wanted to save that plodder from Tom and I don't understand French!"

"Um, okay... Private stop talking so fast, I didn't understand half of what you said. So, you fought with someone on your first day?"

"No! Um, yes, or no... I didn't want it..."

"Who win?" Skipper asked, this question was really unexpected.

"Um, as thought... I"

* * *

"The end of today's training" Katherine said, Kowalski and Rico breathed a sigh of relief "Now, you can do whatever you want to. The next training tomorrow at 5 am."

"Yes!" Kowalski said when Katherine left the habitat "Finally we have got a free night, we can watch the scary movies"

"Movies Marathon!" Rico said and they jumped into the HQ.

"Yes, it's a training of responsibility, well, good luck" Katherine said and walked through the zoo. She already got the message about Private's accident, so she went to his school.

* * *

"In that case I'm proud of you" Skipper said.

"I know I should be... wait, what!?"

"You know, when I had my first day at school, I fought with someone. So, why should I be mad at you?"

"Really? I thought I'll be punished and I really didn't want it" Private said with the relief.

"Wait, I said I'm not mad at you, but that doesn't mean that..." Skipper said and then Katherine appeared.

"Private, what did you do?" she said.

"... This" Skipper said.

"It wasn't my fault"

"So why the headmaster wanted to inform us? You're in trouble, Private"

"Oh come on, Katherine, it was an accident" Skipper said but Katherine sent him an angry look.

"Anyway, I'll not punish you..."

"Thank you, it'll not happen again" Private said.

"But, um, Skipper did you tell him?"

"What?" Private asked.

"Um, Private you see... you're going to the House Of West School" Skipper said.

"What it means?" Private asked.

"It means that you'll dwell in that house like other students" Katherine said. Private almost fell down.

"What? You want me to live far from you?"

"Of course not! It's for your good, you can spend your free time with your friends there"

"Or get hit from Tom" Private said to himself.

"Okay, Can you handle it?"

Private could, cry, yell or just tell them he's not going there, but what it would change? He sighed and nodded and walked with them to that house. He could just have a hope, that he'll not share a room with Tom.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Kowalski asked, Rico spat out the popcorn and nodded. Kowalski turned on the TV and they sat in front of it "Wait, what if it's a joke or something?"

"Do you worry?" Rico asked and concentrated on the TV.

"Maybe you're right... but it's not something bad, I mean, watching TV will not blow up the HQ. Or it will?"

"Shh" Rico said to silence him. He was completely concentrated on the TV because of 'kaboom' scene.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Voices

**Chapter 7**

**Strange Voices**

"NOOO!" Private said when Skipper and Katherine tried to leave him in the House Of West School. It was a big house in an old style with the wooden floor and walls. They were standing in a corridor. On the left side there was an entry to the kitchen and dining room and on the right side there was a wooden stairs.

"Private, you were calm, what's wrong with you?" Katherine asked trying to free her flipper from Private's flippers.

"I'm not going to stay here, no!" Private said grabbing their tighter.

"Okay. Firstly, why? Secondly, if you don't want to break our flippers..." Skipper said. Private let them.

"Oh, sorry" Private said and stepped back.

"Oh no, Private, you're not going to escape" Katherine said and closed a door.

"Welcome to our House Of West School, somebody will show you your room Mr. Private" they heard a bored and inert voice from the upstairs. There was standing a squirrel.

"Um, hello Mr..." Katherine and Skipper looked at each other surprised. The squirrel looked really bored, he had got probably 50 years old and he had got a strict face.

"Mr. Miller" the squirrel said. Then Matt and Amber entered the corridor and looked at them confused "Good. Mr. Matt and Ms. Amber, show the new student his room" he ordered and went back to his cabinet.

"Okay, goodbye, Private" Katherine said and exit the house. Skipper patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright" he said and followed Katherine. Private sighed.

"Don't worry, Private. We have troubles to become accustomed too" Amber said.

"Okay, do you know where my room is? Mr. Miller is, um..."

"Weird, don't look for another word, weird" Matt said. They laughed.

"Follow us, Private" Amber said and led them through a corridor "Here's a plan of our rooms, you're..." she pointed at a board on a wall "Here, you're in the room with... um... Let's go Matt, we have to lead Private to _his_ room" Amber said suddenly changing her voice and she sent the well-known look to Matt. He stood there for a while.

"Oh... I-know-what-_you_-mean. Let's go" Matt said.

"Um, why are you talking in those strange voices?" Private asked confused.

"Nothing. Why? Nothing" Amber quickly replied and they led Private to the stairs "Okay, in front of us there is Miller's cabinet, on the right there is an entry to a corridor with our rooms. It's simple, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think..." Private replied and enter with them to the next corridor. Nothing special; wooden floor and the walls. There were a lot of doors to the rooms. Amber and Matt walked to one of them.

"Um, good luck... I mean see you soon" Matt said. They quickly opened the door and pushed Private inside "Bye" they quickly closed the door, Private heard their steps and he sighed. He looked around a blue room and saw his roommate...

* * *

"Where are you going now, Skipper?" Katherine asked.

"I was going to check something. Nothing special" Skipper said. Katherine looked at him and rolled her eyes "Okay, I'm going to check something in Blowhole's lab"

"I knew it. Anyway, you can't go alone. Don't you remember? Never swim alone" Katherine said.

"I'm not going to fight with him or something. Unfortunately. I just got a message from the military and I'm near his lab so..."

"Yes, I get it. I still don't believe you but... go"

"Thank you, what I would do without your permission" Skipper said ironically. Katherine rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just don't blow up something or yourself"

"Useful advice" Skipper said and slipped.

Katherine slipped towards the Central Park Zoo. It was getting late, she hoped that Private was doing well. She didn't go to visit penguins' habitat, as she said Kowalski and Rico could do whatever they wanted to do.

"Hey, um, I didn't see Skipper and Private recently. Where are they?" Marlene asked when Katherine got to the habitat.

"Classified" she said.

"Oh come on, is everything classified?"

"Okay, I can tell you that Private has his little adventure"

"Exactly...?"

"He's at school"

* * *

Meanwhile Private's little adventure changed into a nightmare...

* * *

**Sorry again for long updating. You know, author's block ;/ **

**Important note: Katherine used to be an otter in earlier chapters and stories, I'm sorry for complications but I changed her into a penguin. Anyway, thanks for reading and review please!**


End file.
